


Nick as an exotic dancer

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, M/M, Stripping, Undercover Missions, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: When Eric visits Portland, he frequents a high class stripper club and is known to pay for private dances. This time he has asked for a male and female. Nick hopes to gain information from him when his guard is down.Messed up storyline, where Eric knows about the Grimm of Portland but not what he looks like.





	Nick as an exotic dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, as without them- my stories would not exist.

''Are you sure this is the only way? Cant I go in as a customer?''

Monroe shook his head.

''They background check the customers Nick. They don’t want undercover cops. This is the only way as they don’t think cops or erm Grimm will be so silly as to voluntarily expose themselves to solve a case.''

No-one could predict Nick's determination and his absent sense of self preservation.

The Grimm shook his head before letting it fall between his two hands.

''Fuck sake.'' he screamed down towards the pavement. 

 

''Look it's not that bad. Most likely, you wont need to…''

Nick who had stood up straight again, pre-emptively glared at him.

Suddenly feeling put on the spot, Monroe desperately tried to find a reason for Nick not to panic.

''Erm… you will probably solve the case before you need to…''

Luckily, in true Nick fashion- he was interrupted mid sentence.

''Why cant you do it?''

Monroe looked incredulous.

''You really think people would pay to see me move? I have all the elegance of an elephant on roller skates.''

At this Nick smirked. A bit more like himself. Monroe smiled back.

''Hey that’s not fair on elephants... You are much worse than them.''

They both let out a chuckle.

 

Nick looked down at his outfit with a cringe. He then met his friends eye, looking both embarrassed and eager for approval.

''Are you sure this is a good cover up?''

Monroe looked his friend up and down. 

''Yeah buddy. Well it sure is getting my blood flowing.''

He realised what he said too late.

Nick shot him that unimpressed look he had became so fond of donning. Monroe wanted to wipe it off his face with a sarcastic quip but something told him not to. The atmosphere was awkward enough.

 

He missed it when the man was just a baby Grimm and listened to everything he had to say. It would keep Nick out of trouble like this. Well to him, Nick would always be a baby Grimm. Oh no. That line of thinking just made this situation worse. He was sending his baby Grimm to be eyed up by leery businessmen and aristocrats. Yep, he was going to hell.

 

Snapping out of it, Monroe coughed and began looking anywhere but his friend. He took in the visible customers and the other dancers walking in. 

He didn't see but Nick's eyes filled with hurt for a second at his dismissive act.

''Right, so you better get off...started...ah fuck it. Good luck in there. Remember his name is Eric.''

Nick had pulled himself together by the time Monroe looked at him.

''Yeah I know. I know.''

''Text me. Please remember Nick.''

''I will, I will calm down.''

He turned his back to Monroe and began walking towards the club.

''I mean it. I'm not coming in to wipe up your spilt blood. The ''ghost you'' will have to come back to earth to do it. I will literally drag you back to life so I can kill you again. I will…''

Nick had returned to his friends side and brought him into a hug.

Monroe could feel the cold leather through his thin jeans and it made him tremble slightly. Luckily Nick interpreted it as nervousness.

''OK, I get it. Calm down 'Roe. Go back to Rosalie.''

 

This time Monroe exited first as he was unable to watch Nick go into such a place. Especially dressed like that. Fuck, he hadn't realised he had a thing for the man until he saw him in black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. Oh yeah, and the t-shirt was ripped by the way, showing off more than it hid.

 

He couldn't help but feel dirty. Nick was his friend and his reaction tonight was unexpected. For years, he had seen Nicholas Burkhardt's body. Hell, of course he had seen his torso and so the t-shirt should not bother him. The amount of times Nick had been to his and casually changed his blood ridden, or dirt ridden t-shirts in front of him, he should be immune. Monroe had barely flinched those times...but never had he seen the man in intentionally provocative clothing.

 

Hell, the young man would have no problem posing as a private dancer and if things kicked off- he was a Grimm. He could deal with it.

It was Nick though.

The same Nick who flung himself into danger without thinking. The same Nick who would probably be dead if it wasn't for his friends jumping in to to save him.

The one who always bit off more than he could chew.

The one who rarely (if at all) ate a full meal over a week and drank way too much coffee to be healthy.

Monroe felt like his babysitter and for all intents and purposes he was. An unpaid one at that.

 

He closed the car door and rested his head on the steering wheel. The image of Nick in that outfit, all battered and bloody entered his mind. He felt sick. Taking his anger out by smacking the glove department didn't help. All it did was leave him with a stinging hand.

''God dammit Nick.''

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would anybody like to see Nick's attempt at a strip tease? Or his attempt to sexually interact without touching the female exotic dancer? Maybe it is the wrong Renard? 
> 
> Let me know.


End file.
